


Luka

by spiderks



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Death, Gen, LIKE EVER, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Season/Series 03, Russian characters, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Will Byers Can't Catch a Break, chris evans - Freeform, im sorry, more like russian assassins, russian spies, the russians are back, they appear as characters tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderks/pseuds/spiderks
Summary: In 1981, the Hawkins National Laboratory made a secret deal with the Russians. In exchange for more money and resources for research, Dr. Martin Brenner gifted the enemy with 009.
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Suzie, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Kudos: 4





	1. Cast

**Author's Note:**

> Opening Credits for Luka!  
> https://youtu.be/AXeUhATk494
> 
> Cover for Luka!  
> https://em.wattpad.com/2a5dc516c45d980ec59d61ac1eb3e17ee1e524ce/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f3038466674335a6f74596f5068513d3d2d3735373833363835392e313562313239316432386139343137303738313535303234393131312e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280
> 
> yes, that is a very long link.

cast!

lucky blue smith as 009/luka  
 _light_

sebastian stan as damir  
 _to give peace_

chris evans as evgeni  
 _of noble birth_

stranger things cast as themselves

  
  
  
  
more cast to be added later ** _!_**  
  
  


彡★

_"Do you ever sit in silence and find all the things you ran away from never left?"_   
  


_\- Bridgett Devoue_


	2. 01. THE RABBIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> death of an animal, panic attack

**1973**

**A SMALL RABBIT** sat on a cold metal plate. It was healthy, neither sick nor unwell though the animal did look like it. He reminded himself that it was only a side effect of the drugs the rabbit was given. Martin leaned over the plate, gazing at the animal. He glanced up at a large metal door, guarded by two burly men. It had no knob, no visible way to enter. Instead, a single intercom sat on the wall beside it. Martin gripped the plate tight, the rabbit still on top. He walked towards the guards, easily recognized since he came there every single day. A guard pressed the button on the intercom, keeping his eyes on Martin.

"Open the door."

The door opened with a loud click and groan as Martin stepped through it. He now stood in a small dark room. A large one-way window took up most of the space, the only light coming from the room on the other side and the glowing buttons of the control panels that stood in front of it. Two men were already situated in the poorly lit room, both scientists, who sat still, waiting for instructions.

Martin nodded towards the men as they simultaneously pressed two red buttons. Another door opened, leading to a small hallway. Inside was an all-white suit and helmet meant for protection against electricity. He sat the rabbit on a tiny table beside him and proceeded to put on the suit and helmet. Once he was finished, he pressed a large button on the same table. It glowed green for a second before yet another door opened, revealing the room on the other side of the window.

As he walked into the room, he took in the familiar towering cage in front of him. Inside the cage was a poor attempt of a child's bedroom. Two bookcases were placed side by side and across from it was a twin-sized bed. In the middle of everything, on a scratchy rug, sat a young boy no older than five. He had glaring snow-white hair that fell in waves in front of his face. His pale creamy skin was covered by a plain hospital gown.

"Number Nine," Martin sat the rabbit on the floor beside him, "Would you like to play Hide and Seek?"

Number Nine looked up, his sweeping eyelashes making his sparkling silver eyes brighter. He didn't speak, but his lips curled into a soft smile. Number Nine did not understand the concept of Hide and Seek, but it made him content and Martin needed him to be calm for everything that came the boy's way. So, he made it the first part of their everyday routine.

Martin placed his hands over his eyes and began counting. He didn't hear Number Nine move which overjoyed him. It was a reminder that the training the boy was put through still stuck like glue in Number Nine's head.

Number Nine hid in the same spot every day. He always squeezed himself into the small space in between the bookcases. It was the only reason the bookcases were still there, after all, Number Nine never read any of the books. Martin didn't think about the lack of hiding places in the cell that Number Nine lived in.

"7...8...9—"

"Nine?"

The child peeked out from between the shelves, his eyes wide with interest. He pointed to himself and repeated himself.  
Martin let out a chuckle, "Yes, you are Nine."

The young boy did the same thing every time they played. Every time Martin said nine, he would jump out as if the scientist called his name. Number Nine didn't quite understand actual numbers. He only knew his name. To the other scientists, the boy was a number. Not a human, not a person, but an object. Martin was lucky he managed to get the boy a bed, bookshelves, and a rug. Number Nine never met any of the other projects and Martin never wanted him to. He was better off isolated, alone, and ignorant of the world around him.

**PRESENT**   
**(SEPTEMBER 19, 198** **5** **)**

It was Friday and while Will would usually spend the night at Mike's along with the others, his mom wanted him home. It was enough she let him ride his bike home by himself, especially since it was such a long ride.

Will rode down Mirkwood. He was never scared of riding his bike down here, he had long gotten over it since realizing there were more important problems than some stupid street. He rode slowly down the road, tired from riding across town. There was a broken light pole that the town never bothered to fix and it stood out from the rest as it never glowed as bright as the others. Will frowned and thought of how similar he was to the light pole. He never fit in and was never as bright as any of his other friends. Will shook his head and was about to pedal faster when a clicking noise caught his attention. He furrowed his eyebrows as the clicking noise began to rise in speed.

Will stopped pedaling, placing his feet on either side of the bike. A familiar sensation washed over him. His chest was tight and a tingling feeling grew on the back of his neck as if someone was running their fingers across his skin. The noise grew louder as Will turned around and horror washed over his features at the sight in front of him. The broken light was flickering on and off.

On and off.  
On and off.  
On and off.  
On and off.

Until it stopped. Will stood shivering and shaking. His breathing was erratic and no matter what, Will couldn't slow it down. He knew something was coming. He felt it, but he concentrated on calming down before taking any action. His heart rate returned to normal and his mind was clearer. Will was ready to take off and just say this whole thing was a trick of his mind when the sound of glass shattering grabbed his attention.

He looked up as the sound continued. The light poles were exploding one by one until it got to the broken light. Will thought it was over. Will wished it was over, but it wasn't because the broken light began to glow brighter and brighter. Will squinted his eyes and looked away. The entire street was lit because of this one light, it was as if it was daytime.

Will fumbled on his bike, struggling to place his feet on the pedals. It became brighter as Will finally began to pedal faster than he had ever done before. He pedaled until he reached the end of the street, looking back only to be met with Mirkwood street as it was any other Friday night. Will turned back around and rode home. He had to tell someone and fast.

**1973**

The rabbit's neck snapped with a sickly crunch which Martin trained himself to get used to.

"Well done, Number Nine."

The smell of burned flesh made its way into Martin's mask as he tried not to gag.

"Mine?"

Martin sighed, "No, Number Nine. You can not keep the rabbit."

The boy asked the same question every session. Martin should be concerned, but he had other matters to attend to and couldn't care less about Number Nine's obsession with dead animals.

Perhaps Martin should have cared.

**PRESENT**   
**(SEPTEMBER 19, 198** **5** **)**

Will pushed his bike into the dirt. He tripped on twigs and grass, scrambling to enter the safety of his home. His mom and Jonathan were home. They would protect him, they would help him. Will slammed into the front door, too frantic to search for the doorknob and his side began to ache.

_Why is no one opening the door?_   
_Am I too late?_

"Oh my god, Will!" Will was yanked into the house. He felt warm hands on his face and heat radiating from someone beside him. _Warm, heat, good._

"Will, buddy, what happened to you?" He tried to answer, but his mouth was dry. A wave of heat washed over his neck, more intensely at the back. Will winced and clawed desperately at the nape of his neck. He wanted the feeling to go away. He felt tired and sick. _Why couldn't he just be normal?_

"Mom, I think he's gonna-"

The heat spread from Will's neck to his head. Black spots took over his vision and the voices of his family became muffled until he heard nothing.

_"Will!"_


End file.
